Vazzanal Craftsmanship
My mom's Philyra, Goddess of Writing, Paper, Healing, and Perfume. Never heard of her? I thought so. I'm Vazzanal Thessalian Craftsmanship, and my sister is Smithava Craftsmanship. My girlfriend is Evangeline Fortunatan. Character What Is He Like? He is compassionate, artistic, gentle, wise, peaceful, determined, clever and logical. But he can be fearful, overly trusting, and sad. He enjoys being alone, sleeping, music, science, spiritual themes. He doesn't like know-it-alls, being criticized, and cruelty of any kind. He is extremely talented with instruments, making his own and mastering everything from the trumpet to the harp. He is a Rebel. What Does He Look Like?Edit He has midnight black hair, with a shorter but still regal(-ish) posture. He has the aura of a king who stepped down from power and has welcoming sea green eyes with a little spark of lilac. His neck is stout, and he has a little button nose. He usually wears things his mom considers 'cool'; a sea green hoodie, a mauve T-shirt, and purple jeans. He likes wearing sea green sneakers. His hands are strong and delicate at the same time, perfect for a craftsman. Myth- PhilyraEdit How The Myth GoesEdit Philyra was an Oceanid and daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. Chiron was her son by Kronos, who chased her and consorted with her in the shape of a stallion, hence the half-human, half-equine shape of their offspring; this was said to have taken place on Mount Pelion. When she gave birth to her son, she was so disgusted by how he looked that she abandoned him at birth. Philyra and Chariclo, the wife of Chiron, nursed the young Achilles.(Yes, some versions say Philyra was changed into a linden tree, but for the sake of consistency let's ignore it.) How Does He Fit Into It? Philyra adopted Vazzanal and Smithava as a comfort and companion in her lonely palace. She blessed him with intellect, youth, and immortality. She asked her son Chiron to teach her son how to be a hero. When he grew up, he wanted friends. Philyra discovered a place called Ever After High and signed him up. Relationships His Family My mom is Philyra, my little sister is Smithava, my grandparents are Oceanus and Tethys, and I have 2999 aunts due to Mom being one of the 3000 Oceanids, and 3000 uncles. One aunt, Doris, married Nereus, Old Man Of The Sea. She had 50 Nereids as daughters, which I guess makes me their cousin? Family reunions are messy. Plus, that makes my girlfriend my cousin. Oh well, Zeus married his aunt before! Three years after graduating EAH, he marries Evangeline who has twins; a girl named Phylicia Fortunatan who takes after Evangeline, and a boy named Fabrizio Craftsmanship who takes after Vazzanal. His Friends I'm friends with Legacya Piercer, daughter of Iapetus, and Elpidios Onchestus, son of Hippomenes. My girlfriend is Evangeline Fortunatan, daughter of Tyche. His Pet I have a magic pet turtle name Fortune. He's magic because; a, he can talk;b, he can show people scenes from the future with his shell; and c, he can cook. His original name was Tcelletnin, but when I started dating Evana I renamed him Fortune. I think he prefers Fortune. Schedule TriviaEdit *His birthday is February 27. *He and Smithava Craftsmanship co-own a small company called 'Quality Craftsmanship Creations', with a website where you can order and purchase a mechanical creation. He is also a member of the Silver Puppies, a group his sister started to help make and deliver company items while learning how to make machinery at the same time. *He hates it when someone calls him 'Vazzy'. *He is part of the Obstacles Society because he lost a bet, but he enjoys it. Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Work in Progress